Dragon Age: The Forgotten Chapters: Chapter 1
by The-Ginger-Ninja
Summary: Blurb: While on one of her quests to find a missing elf boy, the group Anders, Vairic, Fenris and Hawk come across an interesting but mysterious young female elf with great aim and thousands of daggers
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own dragon age bioware does

Okay people this is my first ever one okay soo be nice :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Sophia

Darktown was nothing but the slums of Kirkwall, it was the black market for items that were illegal in the High town, things such as poisons or slaves. It was a slavers paradise. Four heavily armoured figures walked in to the entrance of Darktown, a young female with short black hair, her armour was light and easy to move in as her twin daggers lay on her back. She smirked as she stopped and looked behind her. Her team consisted of a mage, a warrior and a rouge like her. The mage was tall, with blonde hair that was tied in a pony tail at the top, his robe was covered in feathers at the top and was brightly coloured, his staff was strapped to his back as he stopped looking around. The rouge was a dwarf, nothing much really to say only that he was a drunk archer that really shouldn't have a bow with he has had too many to drink. He stopped just next to the female and smiled as he looked up at her.

"You sure this is the place Hawke?"

"Of course it is!" Came a voice from behind them, the warrior of the group was not someone to mess with. His body was covered in heavy armour and his short white hair moved as he walked past them and stopped. Down his chin and to the rest of his body was marks that were burnt into him. His blue eyes burned with anger as he pulled his two handed sword from behind him.

"I can smell the slavers." He growled as he looked around.

"Come come now Fenris." Smirked the dwarf as he shook his head and walked towards him, jumping he punched him in the back, causing Fenris to almost drop his sword. He growled at him as he replaced his sword.

"Do that again dwarf and I will end you."

"Hey." The dwarf stopped and turned, pointing a finger at him. "Its Vairic, pointy ears. And don't you forget it." Fenris growled as he went to punch him when the female ran in-between them.

"Will you two stop." She looked stern at both of them, she swallowed as she sighed. "remember why we are here please." She lifted her hand to her eyes as they closed, she rubbed her fingers on her closed lids as the mage came towards her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Hawke's right, we have to find the kid."

Vairic snorted as he rolled his eyes. "Like you could kill anyone, you need you bloody demon to do anything for you Anders."

Anders growled but was stopped by Hawk whom stared at him. He breathed out as he looked away.

"Come on, all of you." Hawk walked forward towards the meet point they were told about.

The group walked towards the far end of the town, not too far from where Hawke found the Grey Warden Anders, where he had sorted his healing hospital for the sick and wounded. They skipped lightly down the stair unknowing that a figure watches them with golden eyes. The group stopped as they came to a group of men, one was a mage whom stood in front and turned to face them. He chuckled as he tilted his head.

"Well lookie here mates. We have ourselves some volunteers. Chain them." He growled to the other slavers whom nodded.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you.." Fenris growled as he stared at them, his marks on his body slowly began to glow.

"Why don't you tell us where the children are?" Hawke stared at the men in front of her, Anders pulled his staff from behind as he watched them, studying their every move and planing his, Vairic stroked his crossbow as he spoke.

"You know what your doing here is illegal?"

"Like we care!" The slaver mage laughed as he looked to his fellow slavers, a small growl erupted from Fenris as he lowered his head, the elf wasn't in the mood for such a slaver and the fact that he was a mage just made his blood run cold with pure anger and hate. His arm began to glow. The slaver lifted his staff to Hawk, taking her by surprise and smacking her in the face, Hawk went backwards and hissed as she landed, Fenris' arm stopped as he stood in front of Hawke.

"How dare you?" He growled, the slaver rose his staff to him as it glowed.

"Your turn!"

Fenris growled but it was over heard by the slavers scream. A small sound flew over them and hit into the slavers arm making him drop his staff, at second look, it was a dagger. Fenris looked up yet could not see anything. More daggers where being thrown at the slavers, they all screamed as they tried to cover themselves from the rays of metal that would impale them. All died and the mage screamed as he ran from it. Fenris growled as he ran at the slaver but was stopped but a row of daggers, he rose his head as he watched more dagger fly towards the slaver, they circled the male around a wall and a net appeared around the daggers holding the slaver in one place. The slaver yelled for help. As from no where came a figure that landed in front of the slaver, the figure was slim and slender, a cloak covered her back, a hood over her head as she lifted from the ground. She turned her head towards the others, Hawk was helped up Anders as she walked a little closer to the female.

"Allow me a little time to speak with this one.. If you please?" The female spoke softly, her voice was hash yet gentle as from under the hood she studied them. Fenris lowered his sword as he looked at the figure. Hawke nodded.

"As long as you keep a bit for us." She smirked as the female bowed her head and looked to the slaver, he begged for mercy as the female tilted her head.

"Mercy? Tell me what you know about the missing child you took from the Dalish camps now!" She moved towards him and rose her hand, a dagger glistened in the poor light as it touched his throat. The slaver said nothing, the female tilted her head and sighed as she moved her dagger. She smirked softly and stabbed the slaver in the leg. He yelled and cried.

"All right.. please.. I will tell you."

"Well that wasn't very hard now was it?" She spoke as if she was talking to a child, she crossed her arms as she stood. "Now tell me where she is?"

"The warehouse, at the docks. That's where they are. All the children. Now please, let me go."

The female bit her lip as she looked down, she turned away and smirked. "Its up to them really! He is all yours." She walked away as he shouted, Fenris smirked as he came towards the slaver, his hand glowed as he punched him in the heart, going through skin and crushing his beating organ in one movement. The female watched as he did this. She chuckled.

"Well, ain't all of you interesting."

She turned to Hawke whom was walking towards her, Hawk crossed her own arms as she stopped, Anders behind her, sensing whom or what she is.

"Calm down mage boy, I'm with the Dalish. They asked me to find a young girl that was taken by slavers."

"So you are on the same path we are?" Fenris called from behind and walked past her, he stopped just in front at look at her. The female smirked as she lifted her arms and pulled at her hood. Her silver hair flowed down from its resting place, pointed ears poked from the hair as blue sky eyes stared at Fenris. A long tattoo mark covered the left side of her face as she looked at them all. She bowed and lifted herself.

"I am Sophia."

"It is a pleasure Sophia, I am Hawke, theses are my friends. Anders.."

"Pleasure to meet you.." He lifted his hand and smiled at the female, Sophie tilted her head and looked at it, Anders swallowed and let his hand drop.

"Vairic"

"Charmed." He smirked as he bowed his head, lifting his arm to her, Sophia lowered her head to him in return and smirked

"And this is Fenris." Fenris said nothing as he studied her, since she removed her hood Fenris was transfix on her. He was interested into why she had that mark on her face. Did she want it? Or was it placed on her without permission like him. Hawk spoke his name again and nodded towards Sophia whom was now staring at him. Fenris cleared his throat and bowed his head.

"It is a pleasure." He spoke loudly and with honour as he bowed his head and looked at her. Sophia bowed to him and smiled sweetly.

"So.. What leads have you got?" Anders broke the eye contact with Sophia and Fenris, Fenris shot evils to him as he growled softly. Sophia smiled at him and nodded.

"Well the same as you, the warehouse docks."

"Why don't you join us, we could use the extra hands." Vairic smiled as he walked towards the steps not close by. Sophia looked down and smirked.

"Well you better keep up shorty." She smirked as she jumped and was out of site. Hawke tilted her head and looked around confused, a shout was heard from above. On top of the stars stood Sophia, her cloak still covering her body as she smirked softly. "Well come on then." She turned and ran as the other started to catch up.

The Docks of Kirkwall were not as bad as Darktown, it was home to the Qunari, grey giants whom ship had crashed into the banks off Kirkwall and now camp in a compound that the Viscount had given them. The group entered the docks as the sun began to set in the distance, Sophia stopped as she stared out, the tradesmen where closing for the night, they scampered past them to find their happiness in the bottom of a bottle at the Hanged Man. As the sun set and the silver moon shone the way, Hawke walked towards the warehouse, men stood outside of the house. One was talking to them all, Sophia walked close to Hawk as they crouched behind large wooden boxes to cover themselves. A soft growl escaped from Sophia as she clung to one of her daggers, she went to move forward yet Hawke's hand grabbed her, Sophia shot a glare at the rouge as the other smirked and looked towards Anders. Anders smiled as he closed his eyes, placing his hands close together, light began to dance between them and his fingers. Sophia smirked as she looked towards the men, with one flick of his hand Anders shot the magic at the men, they shook violently as they fell.

"You killed them!" Shouted Vairic as he stood and walked towards the men, Sophia smirked and shook her head.

"Not dead, just paralysed, good shot mage boy."

"Why thank you." He smirked as he followed the others, Vairic rolled his eyes as he tapped Sophia's hand.

"Don't encourage him Angel, you will get him shooting sparks at everyone."

"I would not." Barked Anders whom quickly gave a cough and stood straight with one glare from Hawke.

"Lets get going shall we?" Hawke spoke softly and calmly as they walked past the men and towards the entrance, Sophia stood at the door, Hawke smirked and nodded to her as with one kick, Sophia opened the door and pulled out multiple daggers in her hands as she walked in. Her blue eyes stared around as the other came behind her. A shout from above. Sophia looked up and saw the children being moved with other slavers holding on to them.

"Sophia!" Shouted a small girl, her hazel brown hair flicked as she was grabbed by the back of the head. Sophia growled as she jumped backward and threw a set of daggers at them. Hawk shouted, she knew that Sophia would hit the girl if she did this, yet when Hawke looked up she didn't see the child fall or anything sticking out of her. She watched as the slaver coughed and spluttered and fell from the top onto the ground. The other slavers ran down the stairs to attack the group. Sophia walked backwards and disappeared into the shadows as the others fought. Sophia ran from above as she threw her daggers, stopping slavers from attacking the others as she got close to the girl and boy above them. As she jumped over the wooden banister, the ones that held the children pushed them and ran at her, swords rose as they tried to attack her. Sophia turned her body causing a miss as she growled and stabbed him in the stomach, pushing the dagger deep inside before dropping him. She moved her hands behind her as she pulled out two long swords and spun them around her hands before slicing the other slaver.

"Children hide!" She shouted to them as the young girl grabbed the boy and ran down the little walk way of wooden beams. With them hiding, Sophia killed the first slaver, then spinning as she lowered her head to an attack, cutting the attackers ankles making him scream and fall. She rose and sliced his throat. She moved like it was dancing, hitting one in the face with the butt of her weapon before spinning the knife and stabbing him. She spun once more, slicing stomachs before standing still. They were dead around her, some had fallen when killed and were dead before they hit the ground. She turned her head as she spun the knives again before running for the children. Fenris from below watched her fight in awe and was impressed, such grace and elegance was unbelievable.

"Fenris, help Sophia.." Grunted Hawke as she kicked on slaver off her, Fenris nodded as he ran for the stairs, slipping his sword back on his back as he jogged along the wood towards her. He turned the corner to another room and Sophia was already in battle, she had blocked an attack with her two swords hit together as she pushed their weapon away from her. She moved her head and saw Fenris, she grunted as she spoke.

"Help.. the children!"

Fenris turned his head to see two slavers pulling the children as they screamed, Fenris growled, they might both have the ability to create magic but they were still children. He was only a child when he was taken by slavers. He pulled his sword and ran at the men, they pushed the children out of the way as they stood and started to shot arrows at Fenris. He finished them with no work, Sophia kicked the slaver away from her, jumping and spinning, she landed with her swords apart and the slaver fell. She only made a slight cut on his throat but as the blood drained from the cut, it looked deeper and soon he fell to the ground. She lifted herself as she replaced her swords behind her and opened her arms. The young girl ran at her and embraced the elder. She cried as she clung to Sophia.

"Its okay.. Your safe now." She whispered as she picked her up, she looked to Fenris and nodded a thank you. She looked to the young boy and lowered her hand to him. The young girl was still buried in the other's shoulder as the boy smiled and took the female's hand. With Fenris behind them they walked towards the wooden walkway.

Hawke had finished the last of the slavers as Sophia came out with the children. Anders smiled when he saw the children were not harmed, Fenris looked at Sophia's back and two little eyes that stared at him from over the other's shoulder. The child smiled at him and waved her hand, Fenris smiled softly and nodded toward her causing the child to giggle and bury her head back into Sophia's shoulder. The boy swallowed as he clung to Sophia's leg.

"P-please.. I don't want to go to the circle." He cried as he looked up at Sophia.

"It will keep you from harming others." Spoke Fenris, Sophia's head shot to him as she stared at him, she lowered her body as she placed the young girl on her knee and looked at the boy.

"What's your name child?"

"Fryand" He sniffed as Sophia ran her thumb under his eyes, wiping his tears with a gentile smile. She turned to Hawk as she lifted.

"The Dalish will take him, teach him how to control.." She looked to Fenris "...his abilities."

Hawke nodded as she looked to Anders, whom smiled and nodded.

"That would be a better life."

Fenris growled and snorted as he left the warehouse. Sophia and Hawke rolled their eyes and shook their head.

"I will show you where they are, I know the Keeper would like to thank you personally for helping me." She bowed as she let the girl on her feet and she giggled as she took Fryand's hand and ran out of the warehouse with Sophia behind them.

The Dalish are a race of elves that use magic without getting taken to the circle by the templars, they have their own laws and rules and go by them and not the word of the templars. They move around a lot and so are hard to find, unless you of course know where to look. With the camp in the distance, the young child girl giggled as she grabbed the boy and began to run home. Sophia walked as she watched them, Hawk beside her and the others behind them.

"You have been with the Dalish since birth?" Hawke asked as she looked to the other. Sophia shook her head.

"I am not pure Dalish, they found me when I was a young girl and they have cared for me since then, I am in their debt." She spoke and soon they began to run after the children.

When they entered the camp, some where worried about the strangers, but one woman cried as she ran towards her child. The little girl cried for her mother as she ran into her arms. Sophia moved behind the boy as she placed a hand on his shoulder and moved him towards the Keeper who turned when hearing them approach.

"Andaranatishan Sophia You made it my child and brought the one back to her mother." The Keeper spoke, her grey hair was worn in a bun and her hands lifted in happiness as Sophia lowered her head and smiled towards the Keeper.

"It was nothing but the best I could do."

"And who are these behind you?" Spoke the Keeper as she cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head, Sophia turned and saw them, Vairic was grinning and flicking his fingers as a wave, Anders smiled like a child, Hawke stood with a small smile on her face and bowed lightly and Fenris, well he was still staring at Sophia, he was trying to figure her out.

"These well," Sophia shrugged as she shook her head. "They helped me, a little. They found this child boy, he is young and in need of a place to stay."

The Keeper looked from the strangers to the boy and smiled. She stood up tall as she looked at him, she pushed Sophia's hand from his shoulder and lifted his head by his chin and turned it lightly. She gently let him out and stroked his head, turning her attention back to Sophia before nodding, the boy smiled looking up at Sophia and then running towards the girl. The Keeper walked towards the others and lowered her head.

"We thank you, please take this as a token of out gratitude." She lowered her hand and produced gold for the others, Hawke shook her head.

"We won't take your money, but we would happily ask if Sophia wouldn't mind joining our expedition I am sorting out to the Deep Roads."

Sophia crossed her arms as she looked at Hawke, she rolled her eyes as the Keeper turned to her.

"It is up to her, she is one of our best fighters yet if she wishes to join you then we will not stop her." She turned back to the others and bowed her head before turning to Sophia.

"You wanted adventure child, it is your choice." The Keeper walked towards a tent and entered it, closing the cloth as Sophia walked towards them.

"Why did you say no to the gold Hawke? We need the bloody money to get to the Dark Roads." Grumbled Vairic as he turned away from them, Fenris rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Is it always about gold with you, we will produce more soon. People are always dying for help."

"Oi, Pointy ears, I find that an insult that you say I only think of the gold, I also think of silver."

Fenris rolled his eyes and shook his head, he turned his body to Sophia who was smiling at the banter in front of her, Vairic smirked as he walked towards her, pushing Fenris whom growled and snarled at him.

"So what do you think Angel? Want to join our merry adventure?" Vairic smirked as he walked towards her, Sophia smirked back as she looked at him then the others. She breathed in deeply as she nodded.

"Alright, but stop calling me Angel, Shorty!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Who is Sophia?

The Hanged man was the place of mystery and for one to drown their sorrows. Due to the inability to find a home, Sophia has been spending her time playing card with Vairic and winning a lot of gold.

"Ha.. There I through Dwarfs were good at gambling." Sophia lowered her cards, full house.

"Maker damn it!" Vairic threw his cards on the table and rubbed his temples with his gloved finger as Sophia laughed and pulled the money towards her.

"Ha. You should work on you card game."

"What the hell is happening here?" Fenris grunted as he walked into the bar, seeing a slightly mad Sophia kissing money and Vairic almost in tears.

"Vairic is crying because I beat him in cards." Sophia giggled and then stopped, tilting her head and tapped him on the hand, Vairic looked up and saw her smiling.

"Come on Shorty, I will buy you a drink. Want one Fenris?"

"Sorry I don't drink.." He mumbled as Sophia shrugged and lifted from her seat, her cloak was still on, it wasn't big, it was slim fitting, showing her small figure. She almost skipped towards the bar as Fenris sat at the table. Vairic stared at him.

"What the hell are you looking at dwarf?"

"You! If you don't try working, she won't be interested."

"What are you talking about?" He moved his head as he shook it. "I don't even know who she really is?"

"That is a good question" Vairic leaned his body on the chair, looking at Sophia as she ordered drinks. "Who is this beautiful creature who has seem to change the subject every time we ask hmm?"

"She did the same to you?" Fenris turned his head as he looked at him. Vairic nodded as he chuckled and moved forward.

"Why do you think I asked her to play cards?" Vairic laughed and lifted his hands behind his head as he leaned the chair back. "We need to find out who Sophia is? Hmm?"

Fenris turned his head as he looked at Sophia, she had turned to looked at them and she smiled softly at him, Fenris returned the smile then looked down. Vairic looked at him.

"You sure you want to find out? What if she is something you don't like? What will you do then?" Vairic moved closer to the table and placed his hands on the wood, Fenris shrugged and looked at her again.

Fenris never came into the Hanged Man, this time was because as he sat in the old abandoned mansion, laying on the bed, he found himself thinking of Sophia. His mind was running with her figure as she fought. His heart beat hard and he found it scary, because while he watched her, he started seeing things. Snaps of his past which made him afraid, and he never got afraid. He didn't know that Sophia was here.

"No.. I want to know.." He swallowed as he looked down, he stretched the back of his head as Sophia returned with the drinks. She placed a cup under Vairic's nose as it twitched and he poured the liquid in his over sized mouth. He burped, Fenris moved his head back and waved his hand in front of him, shaking his head.

"Dwarfs.." He mumbled as Sophia laughed softly, taking a drink of her beer and then resting it on the table.

"So Fenris, came to join our little game?"

"Yeah, you should join up with me and take her down." Vairic chuckled as Fenris rose his hand and shook his head.

"No, I must not."

"Oh come on please." Sophia placed a hand on his arm, Fenris looked at it and then at her, Sophia smiled softly as she stared at him, with a soft sigh Fenris nodded his head.

"Very well.. I must warn you, I am very bad at this game."

Sophia laughed softly as she shuffled the cards and then handed them out.

Five hours later and Sophia had drained both of their pockets. She was counting the gold as the other two lay with their head on the table as they sob loudly. Hawk smirked when she entered and looked at Sophia.

"Well, if I ever want someone to behave then I will send them to you."

Sophia laughed at her comment and looked at the boys. She shrugged and pushed the gold into a bag, passing it to Hawk.

"I hope this helps with the trip you are setting up.." She smiled as Fenris lifted up, his hand cupped around a beer mug as he took a drink of it.

"Yes, take the money. I don't care.." He grumbled as he smacked his head down on the table, Sophia chuckled as she looked at Hawk.

"I think they need to get home, especially Vairic." Sophia pointed at the dwarf who was singing and hiccuping at the same time. Hawk smirked as she walked over to him and lifted him up.

"I will take him, you take Fenris back."

Sophia smiled and nodded before standing up and shaking Fenris, his head shot up.

"Come on you." She whispered as she lifted one of his arms around her shoulder and lifted him to his feet.

"You really need to learn to hold your drink." Her voice echoed in the distance of Low Town.

"Hmm, ho-how do you do-do it Sophia?" Fenris mumbled as he tried to get his legs to work, Sophia smiled softly as she walked. "Years of practice." She spoke with a small whisper.

They continued and were almost out when a soft chuckled came from behind, Sophia stopped and turned her head, she spun both her and Fenris, a gust of wind hit them both, causing Sophia to let go of Fenris who went flying into the wall and knock out.

Sophia swore as she turned herself and jumped up, running towards Fenris only to get snacked by something, she growled as she turned. Something was in the shadows waiting for her next move. She smirked as she pulled her hand and three daggers flew through the air and towards the shadowed part, she hard shouting as the daggers made impact. Sophia smirked as she stood, only to fall down once again, something had wrapped around her legs.. She growled as she tried to pull it off.

Fenris shook his head as he saw Sophia, with a small pull from the rope around her legs and she was being dragged towards the shadows. Fenris' eyes widened as he jumped towards her and grabbed her hands. Sophia yelled lightly as she felt them pull harder, she looked at her as he gritted his teeth, trying to hold on. From behind her someone mumbled something and a shot of electricity went towards Fenris, he yelled in pain but still held on. Sophia cried as she watched.

"Let go!" She shouted, Fenris opened one eye to look at her, he shook his head as the pain increased, he lowered his head. Sophia grabbed his hand and pulled at it, causing him to let go. He yelled to her as they pulled her into the shadows and darkness came to his eyes as he collapsed.

"Fenris wake up!"

"Fenris! What happened?"

Echoes of voices where being called at him as he shook his head, he placed a hand on his fore head as his eyes opened. Bright light shot into his eyes causing him to yelp lightly as he sat up. With the blood rushing to his head causing him to feel dizzy and sick.

"Oh god!" He whispered as he lifted his knees and rested his elbows on them, rubbing his temples with his fingers. Memories jumped into his head of last night.

"Sophia!" He yelled as he tired to stand up, Vairic and Anders held him down, Fenris tried to fight yet the sickly feeling came back to him and he was still. "We need to.."

Hawk lowered herself to him and opened her out stretched hand. Inside was a piece of Sophia's white hair, Fenris looked at it, his eyes could of burnt it if he wanted to. His body began to glow as he growled loudly, Hawk grabbed a hold of him, staring into his eyes. "We are going to find her!" She spoke, Fenris growled a response as he stood, his feeling of sick and pain was gone, his body was glowing with pure anger. How dare they? He shook his body and looked at the other.

"Which way do we think they went?"

Light brushed into Sophia's face, the bag had been taken off as she blinked to the knew found light. She looked around, her body was calm as she saw her captors, a few with robes and other were holding swords and shields. Bandits

"If it is money you wish, I can not help you there. I am nothing but a rouge." She spoke softly, a male mage turned and walked towards her, hitting her causing Sophia to fall to the ground. She growled as she looked up at him.

"Where is the money you won in that game? Did your friend take it? Tell me!" He hit her again as Sophia yelled out and growled, she pulled at the robe around her wrists as she watched him walk around her.

"You don't have to talk now, we can wait till your friends come and just kill them." Sophia growled loudly as the male stood behind her, smirking before grabbing her white hair, pulling her head back. Sophia grunted as she felt a shock wave enter her body, she growled before yelling in pain. The screaming echoed down the mountains next to Kirkwall, drifting towards the city where Fenris and the other were ready to search for Sophia.

"She has to be somewhere!" Shouted Fenris as he paced at the outside of the city, Anders rolled his eyes as he up crossed his arms and walked towards the elf, grabbing the hair from the other's hand and placed it in the palm of his hand. The hair began to rise and spin slowly. Before anyone could ask what Anders was doing, the hair went flying towards the mountains just off from the Dalish camp. Anders smirked as he turned his head.

"It will show us the way."

Fenris smirked and nodded at the mage before walking past him, Vairic smiled and nodded as well before moving and Hawk smiled sweetly, placing a hand on his shoulder before both of them walked behind them.

It take long before Fenris could hear the echo, he growled loudly as he pushed himself yet he felt someone grab him and pull him towards the rock formation close by them. Hawk put a finger to her mouth when Fenris growled towards her and pointed at the men that where walking. They were two bandits, their balaclavas where black with stains of blood and they walked with their swords out and resting on their shoulders. They talked loudly and with deep accents.

"Well, what are you going to do with the money?"

"Ha.. I will do what I always do, drink it all!"

They laughed as they turned to each and spoke not far from where the group where hiding.

"Do you think the rouge will brake?"

"If not, when her friends come she will!"

They laughed as Fenris held his anger to rip them apart, they continued to laughed as they past them and continued on their patrol. Fenris walked out first and watched them walk, he turned his head and walked the way they came. Hawk and Anders were close behind him and Vairic watched the patrol, he turned to Hawk who had stopped.

"You go, I will watch out for Dick and Dom." He smirked as he turned and cocked his crossbow.

The group walked for many hours, the bandits all where looking for the money that Sophia had won but it was all in the pockets of the leader, Hawk. Sophia was holding up as she panted, the shock wave was draining her, but now it was enough with playing the innocent rouge. She growled loudly and lifted her head, the male stared at her and his eyes widened. Her eyes had gone bright blue, covering the whole of her pupils and she yelled. The yelling echoed down towards the group. Fenris lifted his head and gasped softly, the scream pushed him forward and he pulled his sword form behind him. Hawk and the other ran after him, Hawk swung her two daggers around in the palm of her hands as she ran, catching up with Fenris before they turned the corner of the mountains. As they turned they saw the bandits, Sophia was knocked out in the middle, arms tired behind her, her white hair covering her face. Fenris growled as he stopped and looked at her, he shook his head as he looked to Hawke who walked forward to the creatures.

"It appears you have someone you took from us?"

The head male walked out and nodded his head towards a group of his followers, they laughed as they pushed a dwarf in front of Sophia, Hawke rolled her eyes as did Fenris. Vairic coughed as he shook his head, his hand tired in front of him as he lifted his small body and crawled towards Sophia, he shook her.

"Angel!" He spoke softly as he was then hit by the male, he fell backwards and cough out blood.

"Ouch!" He moaned as he lifted himself up and looked at the male, the bandit smirked as he walked towards Hawke, he opened his hands and before he could speak, an explosion came from behind him. The fire consumed them all, a bright light of white was streamed from the fire. The group lowered themselves, Vairic threw himself towards Sophia to protect her.

Once the light had disappeared all the bandits were dead, littered the ground. Fenris ran towards Vairic and Sophia, he pulled Vairic off her and a conscious young girl looked around, her hands unbound as she looked at Fenris. Her white hair covered in dirt as she panted lightly and before Fenris could think he felt her arms around his neck and pulled herself close to him. He was taken by this but with a small smile and wrapped his own arms around her body. Vairic lifted up and looked at Sophia with worried and confused eyes, she looked up at him and swallowed before closing her eyes. Hawke and Anders ran towards both of them as they smirked, Fenris helped Sophia up and Vairic pulled himself up. Anders was wondering around the bodies and lowering himself to look at the damage. Hawke lowered herself next to him as the others stood over the bodies.

"What do you think did this?" She whispered to Anders, he shrugged and lifted the man's arm and sighed.

"Who ever did it, is a powerful mage. They were able to kill of them without harming Sophia or Vairic... Including us." He sighed softly as he dropped the arm and pulled a charm from the male's neck. It was glowing and had an interesting symbol.

"Maybe these bandits have a reward for their deaths.." Anders smirked as he chuckled.

Vairic was too busy staring at Sophia to realise that Anders had said, Sophia was still being held by Fenris who in his mind wished he could never let her go. Vairic looked away as he shook his head, what he saw could not of been real. The red glowing eyes, the red lines in her skin, what was she? Who was she?

While Hawke and Anders went to gain there reward, Sophia, Fenris and Vairic sat in the Hanged Man, drinking beers. Fenris was talking to Sophia, smiling happily as he spoke. Vairic was staring at Sophia, sipping his drink slowly. Fenris nodded to the others before lifting himself up and walking towards the bar, Sophia swallowed before turning to Vairic, she lowered her head to the table, leaning over it.

"Okay.. I feel like any minute now your eyes are gonna kill me.. What is it?" She snarled as she frowned at the dwarf. Vairic pulled himself towards her before he spoke.

"What the hell are you?" He growled as Sophia moved herself away, she folded her arms before standing, she turned to him.

"Your worst nightmare..." She whispered as she walked towards the stairs of the Hanged Man, Fenris stood at the table with drinks in hand and looked over at the confused dwarf. Fenris dropped the drinks on the table and growled at the male.

"What did you do!"


End file.
